Ellie Elliott
Introduction After spending several hours suffering from a severe case of boredom, Ellie Elliott spontaneously googled Dollars; and happen to come across Dollars Group. She joined June 18, 2010. Being pathetically ditzy, Ellie did not figure out there was Dollars Chat till a couple days later. And from that new discovery on, made it a habit to visit at least once a day. Active both in Dollars Forums and (once) Chat, Ellie has migrated over to Facebook where she takes permanent residence. However, recently she has taken to distancing herself from the world of Dollars. Characteristics One particular aspect that should be made clear, is that Ellie has a terrible memory. Both remembering and forgetting things she shouldn't, Ellie will occasionally play dumb and/or change the subject in such situations in order to cover up lack of memory. If one piece of interesting/embarrassing fact is remembered, Ellie enjoys teasing the victim by constantly picking on him/her about it. Often making up hidden innuendos that refer to the fact or blatantly poking fun. Ellie was perhaps one of the most pestering spammers, if not the worst, on both Dollars Forums and Facebook. She would go to great lengths to ensure every post has been "liked" and every wall has been excessively spammed. Spamming is such a way of life that she would even start wars for pure amusement or out of boredom. Ellie has been "defriended" several times for her spamming but saw the action more of an accomplishment for how talented she was. Thus, in such cases, she deemed herself a true Troll. Yet it should be noted, that Ellie is now retired and enjoys spending her time doing more productive activities; now that she is enrolled in college as a freshman. Relationships/Family Ellie is a member of the (very messed up and forever confusing) Awkward Pedo Orihara Family. In which the family motto is, "Incest is Wincest." Besides being part of a family with questionable sanity, Ellie also has a variety of friends and acquaintances throughout the Dollars community. Siblings (Sisters): Zetta Overload, Kira Atochi, and Ellie Elliott form the Trolling Triplets in which they spam/troll anyone who happen to unfortunately cross their paths. Brother: Elliot Reed (Orihara) is Ellie's only brother in which Ellie finds very enjoyable to pick on and embarrass. Elliot is the other Co-Owner of Studio Mouse in which the company sells a variety of items with an underground con business. Even though Elliot's mother is Akuma and Ellie's is PinkIzaya, Ellie rejects the biological differences and claims Elliot as her brother. Nieces/Nephews: Ivy, Lady, Lighting, Egg, Rose, Juu, and MotorAngel are all Ellie's wonderful and beloved nieces. Kaito is Ellie's only nephew (that she knows of) and she enjoys messing with him whenever he is around. Lover: '''Panda is Ellie's lover/boyfriend who aids her in helping (once) spamming/annoying other Dollars members. Panda might have "offal" spelling and at times be a little "cleshay;" and even fall asleep during chats, but is nonetheless a fantastic friend and lover. '''Friends: Ellie has an abundance of friends in which she will list some time later. Category:Users